


Not Forgotten - Art

by Kimra, krisham



Series: Not Forgotten [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Decapitation, Digital Art, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimra/pseuds/Kimra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisham/pseuds/krisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drawings for one of my prompts in the 2013-2014 Supernatural Reverse Bang. Original prompt description was "Claire sets out to get her father back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten - Art

**Art Title:** Not Forgotten  
 **Prompt Number:** 1068  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN  
 **Pairing(s):** None, contains the characters Claire Novak and Castiel.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Blood, gore, decapitation  
 **Notes:**  Thank you so much to [Kimra](../users/Kimra/), who enthusiastically brainstormed ideas with me and wrote an amazing fic for this challenge. It was everything I imagined when I drew the original prompt. You can read the fic here (links to master post, see headers for warnings).

A HUGE thank you to [chaosraven](http://www.livejournal.com/~chaosraven), who helped me with some proportion/perspective issues. It was tricky territory for me and she aided me a tremendous amount. Any remaining issues are due to the fact that I have a terrible eye for those two things and am still working on improving that particular skill. :)  
  
I'm really happy with how these turned out, and I think I'm finally starting to see improvement from challenge to challenge. Thanks for taking a look!

 

The original prompt.

A scene from Kimra's fic, in which Cas slays a young Unk Cekula.


End file.
